Nara Keiko
Gōketsu Keiko '''(formerly '''Mori Keiko) is a missing-nin from Mist, who holds a summoning contract from the Pangolin clan. Appearance Black hair in a short bob, dark eyes, slim, waifish build. Slightly above average height for a 14-year-old. Tends towards fixed stares. Low affect. History time amongst Mori, maybe mention family Had a plush kitten as a child- Mewramasa. Said kitten got disemboweled after a failed duel with another Mori girl.Interlude: A Warrior Falls - Keiko's memories of her "master's" death Personality quote about the horrors of reality Dry wit, quite sarcastic. Very verbose. Brittle confidence and extremely low feeling of self-worth. Considers her value nothing more than that of a tool, although that view may swiftly change. current events, perhaps even soon Often resorts to intimidation as a defense mechanisms against others. some interactions with Hazou? Has a massive phobia of touch, outside of combat situations. This doesn't apply to Ami, as she trusts her unconditionally.a monologue about that Recently, she felt her agency ignored, everyone making decisions on her matter without consulting her.Chapter 246: The Tournament, Round Three, Fight 2 Relationships Mori Ami Loves her deeply and unconditionally. Practically worships her, and would give her anything she asks for, even after severing ties. They grew up together, and relied on each other for continued mental stability. Was always unfavorably compared to her, growing up. Was shocked after Ami pushed her away. Finds thoughts about her painful. Hazou Bonded over shared difficulty of dealing with people, as well as dealing with it using flowcharts and lists.beginning of the quest had that conversation Made CCnJ (Clear Communication no Jutsu) technique together- eliminating difficulty with nonverbal communication by incorporating it into verbal message. While Hazou thinks this technique implies/requires great trust, Keiko doesn't think so was a conversation that mentioned it, before event? or not... will change quickly, so a lot of it will be malleable Tenten They are in a deep, romantic relationship. Their bond is strong, yet incredibly delicate. While not many words Said relationship is kept largely a secretVelorien's quote on keeping it a secret, due to general homophobic atmosphereVelorien's quote on Lee's fuckup and homophobia., and backlash it could cause. They sometimes train together, both having a ranged weaponry specialty. She finds spending time with Tenten equally restful as spending it alone.Chapter 215: Concatenation - Keiko's narration Kagome She is aware that Kagome's social competence is barely above her own. Mari Was infatuated with her, which caused a great deal of trouble for the team. of Hot Springs disaster and further Suspected Mari's compliciance with their fake suicide mission. While not entirely forgiving, she still feels she owes Mari sensei her life, and trusts and loves her all the same. Akane General dislike towards her, although not mutual. Still considers her a part of the team. Noburi Had one-sided crush on her, which she was made aware of, and turned him down. They have good relations as siblings. While there's less mutual understanding, unlike with Hazou, he makes up for it with brotherly care and genuine promise to beat up those who try to cause her grief.Chapter 234 - Keiko's monologue during her tournament fight Jiraiya While far from being a full family, or close as original Team Uplift are, she still considers him family. He did promise her a juvenile chakra pony for birthday.Chapter 216 - Keiko and Jiraiya's conversation Hanabi Hanabi seeked out Keiko, wishing to learn the ways of the killing glare.Interlude: Potential - Keiko x Hanabi, before the tournament Now she seeks a tutor in Neiji, wishing to impress Keiko upon her return from the exams.Interlude: Seeds of War- Hanabi x Neji, during the tournament Abilities See her character sheet for up to date information. Frozen Skein Weapons Ninjutsu References Category:Characters